Solid tracks are used for high-speed railroad traffic routes or freight traffic and high-load railroad traffic routes, for example. Generally, a concrete strip built for these purposes consists of pre-cast concrete units placed next (and attached) to one another, made of an in-situ cast concrete layer or a combination of the in-situ cast concrete and the pre-cast concrete units. The concrete strip is erected on bridges made from one structure, which in turn is made up of individual segments placed next to one another. Thus, the concrete strip spans the individual segments and supports the rails for a rail-guided vehicle. To prevent stresses between the concrete strip and the segments (caused by thermal expansion, for example), an anti-friction layer has been placed between the concrete strip and the segments. As a rule, the concrete strip has a largely rectangular cross section. The rail-supporting points on which the rails are arranged are located on the concrete strip with the corresponding elevation or curvature depending on the requirements of the course of the track. Therefore, the rail-supporting points must be arranged individually or on a concrete strip, something that demands a great deal of building effort.
The weak point of the concrete strip is the region where the segments of the understructure vibrate. If the segments change position, forces acting against the concrete strip can be generated that could then destroy the concrete strip, or at least inadmissibly displace the rail-supporting points placed on top of it.
Therefore, DE 103 33 616 A1 suggests separation layers for bridge building, arranged between a track bed and a protective material of a longitudinal beam section of a bridge. In this case, the separation layers are located within a rigid lubricating layer and stretch a little bit from a supporting axis of the longitudinal beam towards its internal side. This arrangement allows the compensation of the longitudinal beam's terminal tangent angle, which can result from kinking or shifting in transverse joints.
The disadvantage of this design is that the track bed is not supported over a relatively long distance and therefore it must be either very massively supported in this region or the supporting force of the track bed must be severely limited. Another disadvantage is that the manufacturing of the cantilevered track bed with in-situ cast concrete is very expensive. Finally, since separation layers are incorporated into the lubricating layer, the latter must be thick enough to allow the acceptance of a sufficiently thick separation layer. Furthermore, this design does not foresee the separation layers to absorb pressures owing to their arrangement in the bearing axis. In the region where two longitudinal beams bump into one another, the separation layers can only absorb reliefs but not loads that would be generated by a change in the position of the longitudinal beams.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to manufacture a solid track with a concrete strip in an economical and reliable way without too much difficulty that will also remain stable on a critical substructure and can be reliably operated.